


musicals are just so, musical

by mysteriouslydelightfulchaos



Series: The Misadventures of the Puppy Pack [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, M/M, mason is particularly vicious, theater kids are vicious, trying out for a play to impress your crush, unreliable friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 14:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos/pseuds/mysteriouslydelightfulchaos





	musicals are just so, musical

Brett had just transferred to Beacon Hills High School last year. In an effort to be closer to the pack, Mason often called bullshit on that though.

Just like now.

Mason tapped his foot against the floor of the auditorium and eyed the three figures making their way towards him. He waved Nolan off and met the three idiots halfway.

Brett stepped up and smiled innocently. Mason didn't buy it for a second. “I'm here to audition for the play.” Mason felt his eyebrow raise and crossed his arms.

“Really? That's what you're here for?”

A nod and a flicker of eyes towards the stage. Mason went in for the kill, just to prove a point.

“So, Brett, I didn't see you try out last year. Why the new love of musical theater?”

He knew Brett was eyeing Nolan, who was practicing lines with Alec.

“I'll have you know I have always loved musicals. Liam, Theo, back me up.”

“I have known you for years and never seen you listen to a single musical.” Liam said as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

“Last year when I told you I was filming the musical, you said, and I quote, “Fuck musicals.” Theo said.

Mason's lips quirked up a bit. Pop goes the weasel, he thought.

A beat then Brett sighed and muttered “...see this is why I like Corey more.”

Mason turned towards the stage, leaving the three to argue amongst themselves, he had a play to direct. 


End file.
